


Breathing like the drowning man.

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Golden Soldiers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Avisos:</b> a música que toca de fundo é <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbVcP_Mo9nM">essa</a> (que por sinal é o nome da fic por culpa da minha inabilidade em nomear histórias), e eu recomendo que ela fique rolando desde o começo do texto.<br/>Usei <a href="http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/66008.html">esse</a> prompt da nchiostru.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathing like the drowning man.

**Author's Note:**

> **Avisos:** a música que toca de fundo é [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbVcP_Mo9nM) (que por sinal é o nome da fic por culpa da minha inabilidade em nomear histórias), e eu recomendo que ela fique rolando desde o começo do texto.  
>  Usei [esse](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/66008.html) prompt da nchiostru.

  
Cercado de garrafas e poças de sangue seco, ele sonhou.

Andava pelo mesmo cômodo onde tinha se deitado, mas seus movimentos deixavam rastros coloridos no ar. Passou pelo espelho que adornava a parede da lareira, seus olhos castanhos fixados no reflexo corado de cabelos desalinhados. Se sentia assustado, mas seu rosto não demonstrou surpresa.

Seus pés caminhavam sozinhos, subiram os degraus acarpetados sem obedecer seu desejo de sair da casa. Era como se ele apenas assistisse os acontecimentos, incapaz de protestar ou pedir socorro entre as paredes borradas com as cores dos retratos pendurados nelas. Parou no meio do corredor e ali permaneceu contra sua vontade, amedrontado pelo silêncio mortal que envolvia a casa.

Sentiu as palmas dos pés geladas, úmidas. O primeiro andar estava se enchendo de água, e ele não podia ver de onde o líquido vertia. Sabia que precisava subir, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam.

Ouviu um grito e se encolheu por instinto. As mãos encobriam seus ouvidos, os olhos amedrontados encaravam o teto de madeira enquanto os dedos dos pés e das mãos se encolhiam, reflexo do temor que ele sentia. Rogou tanto pelo silêncio das suas memórias... tanto que acabou temendo ainda mais o som, evitando até mesmo andar por aquela parte da casa, e agora não conseguia fugir.

A água molhava seus joelhos, mas ele não podia se mexer. Procurava por uma saída, mas seu corpo se virou devagar na direção da portinhola que permitia acesso ao sótão. Seus membros não o obedeciam, permaneciam firmes apesar dos lamentos do dono e o protesto silencioso o fazia se sentir vulnerável, patético e fraco.

Sentiu a água lambendo suas coxas, o jeans grudado na pele penicava, seus pés contraídos incomodavam. Um segundo grito rasgou o silêncio e seu lamento se estendeu pelo o que pareceram horas, mas nem dez segundos haviam se passado. A voz falhava, arfava ruidosamente para manter o urro e parecia cada vez mais perto.

Conseguiu mexer a cabeça, apenas para encarar incrédulo seus joelhos se dobrarem diante do acesso ao sótão. A água agora envolvia sua camiseta, e ele percebeu que as paredes borradas também estavam úmidas, as cores dos quadros manchando o branco impecável do corredor.

Queria se erguer, tentou se mexer mas o esforço era inútil. Só lhe restava permanecer ajoelhado enquanto o nível da água subia, encarando as sombras do fundo do cômodo com uma ansiedade crescente.

Piscou, e ela apareceu na sua frente. O mesmo vestido branco manchado de sangue seco que ele havia escolhido o modelo com a costureira dias antes da primeira viagem dos dois. Vestido que ela havia usado no seu último baile, que envolveu suas formas salientes pelos vinte dias seguintes. Não havia conseguido tirá-lo, e se culpava tanto por isso...

Seu rosto ainda tinha cor, havia vida nos olhos. Pensou ver um sorriso, mas no mesmo segundo se negou a acreditar naquilo.

Ela caminhou, e no momento seguinte sua face se transformou na lembrança que ele escondia nos caminhos da memória. Vincado, manchado e machucado, os olhos opacos adornados com olheiras profundas, os lábios rachados com restos de saliva e vômito entre os machucados secos, as narinas rosadas pelo sangue. Suas feições deformadas pelo ódio carregavam tanto das Fúrias de Doré, e talvez ela fosse uma delas.

Sim! Afogar-se parecia uma punição apropriada para ele. Apodrecer dentro do mausoléu que sua casa se tornaria, assim como ela havia apodrecido, dolorosamente diante dos seus olhos tristes, seus membros impotentes. Antes ele não havia feito nada, agora estava impedido de tentar.

Urrou por perdão, chorou por clemência, invocando todas as juras e apelando para a razão, mas nenhum som deixou seus lábios. Ela se aproximava sem se molhar, seu vestido manchado parecia flutuar entre a água que começava a sufocá-lo. Murmurou o nome dela em sua mente, não na tentativa de lhe chamar a atenção, mas por ser a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar.

Os braços dela pareciam tão frágeis, tão pequenos...ergueu as mãos com os dedos em forma de garra e as manteve ao redor da sua cabeça sem tremer. As veias saltadas do pescoço. os abcessos no queixo e nos ombros denunciando as diversões de seu último baile.

Ofegou, sentindo-se sufocado demais para manter o pensamento focado nela. Voltou a implorar por piedade, mas não conseguiu formular o resto da frase. Percebeu que no lugar dos olhos haviam apenas buracos escuros.

Foram eles sua última visão enquanto vivo, até o momento em que as garras dela lhe rasgaram o rosto com um único movimento certeiro.

 

***

_I would have left the world all bleeding  
Could I only help you love_

Caiu do sofá, provocando um estrondo que fez Bonanza pular longe guinchando. Queria respirar, mas sentia a garganta fechada, parecia impossível trazer ar para os pulmões, mas ao pouco sentiu que se acalmava. Não estava se afogando, estava bem seco no chão da sua casa.

Ergueu a cabeça zonza, tentando se apoiar nos cotovelos enquanto sua mente dizia que algo quente escorria pelo seu rosto. Abaixou o rosto e um dedo trêmulo tocou no rastro quente que descia até seu pescoço, mas não precisava olhar para saber o que era. Não com aquele cheiro ferroso. Os cacos de uma garrafa solucionaram o pequeno mistério. Havia bebido mais do que uma colegial. De novo.

Tentou mover os pés, mas eles bateram nas garrafas de cerveja, o que explicou a dormência do seu corpo. Um gosto amargo impregnava sua garganta, esquentava sua saliva de um jeito nojento, e tudo que ele queria era que a sensação da sua cabeça sendo comprimida contra uma parede passasse, e passasse logo.

Rolou no chão e passou as mãos pelo rosto, espalhando o sangue do corte pela bochecha enquanto relembrava o sonho. Parecia tão real, ele sentia que ela poderia aparecer na sua frente a qualquer momento, e sentiu-se com dificuldade para respirar de novo.

_You leave me  
Breathing like the drowning man_

Bob Smith ainda se lamentava no seu rádio, sabe-se lá Deus a quanto tempo. Sentou-se, e com uma dificuldade monstruosa apoiou-se em um dos joelhos para se apoiar nas palmas dos pés e tropegar zonzo até o aparelho de som, desligando-o com um puxão do fio que estava na tomada. Não precisava de trilha sonora. Nem naquele momento, nem nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Caso alguém não conheça, eis [As Fúrias](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4d/DVinfernoMegaeraTisifphoneAlecto_m.jpg) de Gustave Doré.  
> 


End file.
